


Little Crow

by Speckeh



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Roth, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Canon Compliant, Discussion of Abortion, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mustaches, No Graphic Birth, Omega Jacob, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Talk of sterilization, This is a old as fuck fic, Victorian England didn't have exactly all the body rights for Omegas, discussion of body rights, extra texture, omegas without balls, rimming with a mustache, slick, this is the omega universe where a heat is triggered and a second opening (vagina) is revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: Jacob Frye made a lasting mistake. He fell in love with Roth, shared a heat with him, and ended up having to kill him with his own two hands. Now he has to face the music and not play it off as jokes, jokes, jokes.





	Little Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授权翻译/油炸玫瑰】Little Crow(小乌鸦，ABO设定）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826792) by [Altezio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altezio/pseuds/Altezio)



> Fair Warning! 
> 
> I wrote this fic in 2016 and I forgot about it for two years. I decided to edit it and put it out there! I didn't want to change everything as that wouldn't be true to 2016 me, but I did my best to improve it where it desperately needed it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jacob, this is the sixth time you’ve spilled your guts on a rooftop!” Evie hissed, hood over his face. They were supposed to be tailing the last of Starrick’s guards, find the piece of Eden, and bring peace to London. Jacob would ruin every little tactic if every time he dropped onto a rooftop his balance was thrown and he couldn’t control his stomach anymore. 

“It’s nothing, why do you have to mother me?” Jacob wheezed as another wave of dry heaving came over him. 

Everything in his body ached lately. Training would explain it, but this is a deep body ache: his lungs hurt, his body was sore, his chest tight, and his stomach, damn his stomach. More often than not the train made him dizzy and even ziplining all across London had a way of making his head spin. Something wasn’t right, he knew it but he didn’t dare put a name to it. 

“You’ve been off ever since you saw that Roth fellow and been charmed by his insane missions. I hardly saw you for three months you know. You would come crawling home, stinking of his cologne and a stupid smile on your face. Since you killed him you haven’t been the same.”  
“I don’t need an analysis, Doctor.” Jacob scowled, sitting down. His head was throbbing all of a sudden. 

“Were you in love with him Jacob?”  
“What? With that maniac?” God, when did everything become so blurry?  
“Insanity attracts crazy. You said he had an infectious personality, I wouldn’t blame you if- Jacob!” Evie lunged across the rooftop, grabbing the back of her brother’s jacket as he toppled over. Eyes rolled back and breathing ragged. 

“Ugh- What have you been eating?” Evie groaned, planting her feet against slipper tiles and dragging his dead weight up onto the rooftop. 

“ _Jacob, Darling. You should see yourself now. Glistening in the moonlight, back arching. Sweetheart, you’re the pièce de résistance. My beautiful crow.._ ” 

Jacob felt the lurching of the train, a cool towel on his head. He barely heard the muffled cotton talking of worried voices.  
“He shouldn’t have been exerting himself like this.”  
“He didn’t tell me. They’re not usually every two months. Him not having a heat in 6 months isn’t abnormal for him.”  
“Still, the dangerous nature of your job and him carrying, if he’s not careful he could lose the baby. He almost did.” 

His throat felt dry, arms heavy as he reached up to rub his eyes. Baby.. of course. It all made sense. The dizziness, the throwing up, one part of him should have been horrified and demanding they take it out of him, but another side of him was so relieved he could cry. _He’s still with me._

“Jacob.” Evie noticed her brother’s movements, sitting down beside him and taking his hand. “Jacob, did you know?”  
“I had a suspicion..” He sighed, turning his head to stare at his sister. _I’ll see his eyes again._ “Do you know who the father is?” Evie asked with actual concern in his eyes, his cheeks burned in embarrassment.  
“Look, I know I’m not the most moral person in all of London but I’m not idiotic enough to not know who the father is.” Jacob snapped, sitting up to move from his normal lounging chair.  
Evie’s hand shot out and shoved him back down, he scowled. 

“They have to know. And you have to make a decision. No one will let you risk the two of you by letting you go on dangerous missions.”  
“There’s no one to talk with. I took care of the job myself.” He lazily motioned to the assassins wall. Only one photo remained without an X across his face.  
“Jesus Jacob! With _that_ maniac?” Evie flushed in anger. She knew she shouldn’t be angry, it was in the past and there was no taking it back. She would love whatever niece or nephew Jacob would have, but a templar’s baby?

“ _Jokes, jokes, jokes.._ ” Jacob sighed, throwing his forearm over his eyes. “I said he was rather charismatic. It wasn’t the only part of him I kept coming back for.”  
Evie stood up, dropping Jacob’s hand. “Why is everything a game to you? You’re going to be a father, Jacob! You’re mothering a child in you by a dead man. What are you going to do? You can barely take care of yourself!”  
Jacob swung his legs over the couch, sitting up again and this time Evie didn’t shove him back. 

“Oh, another father talk is it? Just because you ended up being the alpha doesn’t mean you can boss me around. God, no one understands. He _understood_. Don’t you see? He may not be some dashing alpha you’d want me to be interested in, but he saw my potential, unlike you. Unlike Father.” 

“We never held you back for your second gender Jacob! How could you say that? The Brotherhood doesn’t care what your second nature is. We learn how to control it, enhance our abilities.” Evie turned towards her brother. This had been an argument they’ve spat about for years. Jacob feeling Evie didn’t treat him right, Evie feeling she was treating him as he deserved. He was a child. A child in a large and strong body. 

“You didn’t let me sterilize myself. You two wouldn’t allow me to turn this... this part off. And now look, Evie. I tried to tell you two.”  
“Don’t- Do you have any idea what would have happened if we did? It’s illegal practice Jacob! And what if you-”  
“Changed my mind? So that puts you in charge of my body?” 

“Stop this bickering. Jacob needs to rest. It’s been a long few months. Starrick won’t be going anywhere. Why don’t we cool off for a week?” Green stepped between the two siblings.  
“Sure thing Greenie. Why don’t you take Evie out and fuck her knot out for once?” Jacob seethed, walking to the back of the train car.  
Evie’s face burned bright in anger and embarrassment. 

“I’m keeping it.” Jacob spoke, opening up the side door and watched the jerking of the train. “I’m keeping the only piece of the person who understood me.”  
He jumped off, stumbling for a moment as the transferred motion nearly knocked him over. He straightened, flipping his hat onto his head and began to walk. 

Their first encounter had been electrifying. Maxwell was eccentric, wild, and his enthusiasm for trouble and causing Starrick pain had been infectious. What had Jacob pausing each time was his pet names. How easily Roth complimented him. How it made his heart pound, feeling nervous in ways he wasn’t used to. He could flirt with the ladies, other men just fine, but this man. This strange, scarred man had Jacob _burning_.

Their first kiss had happened after the first mission. Sharing drinks, laughing at their conquest. Jacob had grown far too close, head almost resting on Roth’s shoulder as his cheeks flushed with alcohol.  
“Darling boy.” Roth had purred in his rough voice, hot hand resting on Jacob’s neck just below his jaw. He tipped the younger man’s face and leaned down. For a man who took and laughed for the shock, he took apart Jacob slowly. Roth nipped and sucked his lips, coaxing his mouth open with tongue and thumb rubbing his jaw. Jacob’s mouth opened helpessly, wine cup dropping and a hand curling into Roth’s jacket. His heart beat uncontrollably as the this man devoured him piece by piece, building an entirely new Jacob with the same touch.

The second happened on the way back in the carriage. The adrenaline rushing through the both of them. With the first kiss done with, Jacob lunged for Roth. This kiss was all hunger and danger. Sharp teeth which caused lips to bleed, Roth growling and sinking his fingernails into Jacob’s hair and pulling hard. The assassin gasped when their kiss was forcefully pulled apart, lips kissed bruised red, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. He wasn’t sure which one of them were bleeding, if it mattered. Roth wretched his head back and licked the dripping drops, Jacob gasping as his hands found the older man’s jackets and twisted hard. “ _Darling_.” 

This went on for weeks. The dangerous stunts, being invited to dinner with Roth, the carriage rides which ended up with Jacob in the older man’s lap and rocking. It was entirely amusing. Jacob’s large body reacting so submissive to Roth’s skinner one. His whole body trembled whenever Roth coaxed him to climb into his lap, mouth enslaving him. Another man never had Jacob so _wet_ before. It was embarrassing how his skin itched, body hungry for more with each time they touched. He wanted to feel Roth inside him, be filled by the lunatic deeper than the two explored. He wanted to feel him always, the ghost of a lover when he walked. 

“Max.” Jacob moaned in a whisper as those clever hands squeezed his ass. He could feel the dripping need from his body, sliding down his inner legs and traveling to his boots. God he was needy, he wanted every touch, more… more everything.  
“What is it Darling?” Roth asked, mouthing at the assassin’s neck, fingers slowly working on the buttons to his vest. Every inch of Jacob tasted divine. Sweat, hard muscles of pure strength, but that scent, _god_ it was the best. It had his cock swelling in his trousers, wanting to merely shove the omega down and have his way with him. But he was a gentleman at his core. 

“I need it.” Jacob growled, staring into those cool grey eyes. “I need you.”  
“Jacob, my dear, dear boy. Are you sure you can handle it?” Roth had a slow smile emerging on his face, a hand sneaking further down Jacob’s ass to grab him between his cheeks. He could feel the heat of him through his pants, _throbbing, demanding_..  
“G-God, Maxwell. Please.” Jacob heaved, fingers digging into his arm.  
“Let’s get you out of these clothes then, Love.” 

_Love, love.. Love_. The words circled in Jacob’s head as weapons fell from his body and he all but ripped his clothes off. He knew it was a pet name, he had used it countless times himself, but coming from Roth it was magic. The pounding in his chest, excitement and a touch scared of what it meant. Roth had been swirling in his head for almost two months now, his body calling for the strange man. 

“Look at you, gorgeous. Hop on the bed. Why don’t you be a dear and put that ass high. Let me get a good look at you.” Roth’s voice was a spell. The dark raspy tone did nothing to defer Jacob’s aching erection. He crawled onto Roth’s bed, back towards the older man. He positioned himself carefully, legs spread, lowering his head until his ass was held high. Jacob closed his eyes, feeling only slight shyness creeping over him as he spread himself wide for view. His cock hang heavily between his legs, dripping, inner thighs slicked. 

Roth stepped behind Jacob, fingertips ghosting over his lower back and around a hip. “You’re beautiful Jacob. You’re even more so with a dagger in your hand and fighting, but this… this is a close second.” He pressed his palm down the back of Jacob’s thigh, smirking as the boy jumped and he breathed a touch harder. “So _wet_ for me, darling. I’ve hardly done anything to warrant such a treat.” 

“I-” Jacob jolted as a thumb pressed against his hole, dragging down his sensitive entrance and rubbing around the rim with slow firm circles. “I can’t help it with you.” His hands curled into the sheets. 

“I’m honored, Jacob. I’ll be sure to repay you for such a gift.” Roth brought down a firm hand on Jacob’s ass, the assassin moaned through the stinging pain. Despite him being a older and skinnier man, Roth had power and strength in him. A firm strike had his pale ass heating up in a joyful pink. The bed dipped with extra weight, Roth’s hands gripping both of Jacob’s cheeks and pulling him apart. The assassin held his breath, shoving his face into the sheet. 

Roth blew air over the entrance first, causing the omega’s toes to curl. He gave a chuckle, leaning forward and ran the whole of his tongue from his ball-less taint over the whole of his hole. Jacob gave a choked off laugh.  
“Y-Your mustache.” He jerked which caused Roth to grip him tighter.  
“An added stimulant, enjoy it.” Roth laughed as well. 

Jacob’s giggles quickly melted into moans, Roth lapping over his ass with enthusiastic long licks. He circled, nibbled, spanked on a cheek before his tongue pointed and slipped inside of him. His cock trembled, leaking profusely as Jacob could only moan and shake through it all. Roth had a talented tongue, slipping inside deep and twisting the fat muscle in him which had the brunet pushing back into the tickling mustache. Roth growled his approval, one hand dropping from his ass and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking him firmly. 

Jacob’s back arched, sweating as he ached for more friction, something thicker. For a moment his body was searing hot, gasping, panting, copious amounts of slick dripping from his body. And then Roth’s hand stopped touching his cock and moved backwards. Before Jacob could complain, the templar thumbed his revealed clit. _Oh, oh shit_. 

“Look at you, Jacob. In bloom. Like a flower at night, you opened up for me in the moonlight. So lovely, pink.” His fingers stroked his sensitive lips, causing Jacob to whimper. He should have known better to give himself over to an alpha again. He was due for a heat, though it was unpredictable. Sometimes it took him 4 months, once a full year before he had a proper one. He couldn’t remember the last heat. But with an actual alpha here to help him, he felt his pussy tighten in need. 

“Say the word and I’ll stop-”  
“No! No please.” Jacob wasn’t in the mood for games. He wanted it. He wanted to feel Roth deep inside him, pump him full. It had been so long since the last alpha helped him through his heat and he needed it. Needed _him_. 

“Please, Max. Fuck me.” 

Roth growled at the omega’s words, fumbling with his clothes. Jacob gasped as he heard the clank of buckles undone and the hot flesh of a _large_ alpha cock pressing against his folds. Roth slid his cock against his lips, pressing between them and bumping his clit with gentle thrusts of his hips. Jacob growled, pushing up on his hands and twisting his torso to kiss Roth with hunger. Their mouths met in a clash, teeth, tongue, stealing each moans and breath. Roth angled his hips, slipping his cockhead into Jacob and pressing forward.

Slick heat met his cock, Jacob jolting from the intrusion. He pressed forward, chasing the velvet chasm until his groin pressed tightly against Jacob’s ass. His whole cock snug, deep inside the man.  
“Oh-oH Fuck Roth.” Jacob whined, head tipping down. He swore he could feel Roth fill every inch of him, body spasming naturally about the thick dick inside of him. “ _Darling, you’re spectacular_.” Jacob shoved his hips back, Roth began to laugh. “Right then, love. Hold on. I’ll be sure to take care of you the best I can.” 

Roth’s hands clamped painfully tight on Jacob’s waist, pulling out and yanking the assassin back. They both moaned as their hips slammed together, already a wet squelch filling the air as Roth fucked Jacob properly. He kept the brutal pace for as long as possible, chasing each of their orgasms. Jacob was shaking, head swaying side to side as every inch of him burned and tingled with pleasure. Roth leaned over Jacob and bit ruthlessly into the omega’s shoulder. He felt the omega open up even further for him, slamming hard and fast. Jacob squirmed, afraid for a moment Roth would bond with him. As much as he loved… he loved the templar, binding the two of them together now would be insane. But the scar he could feel as Roth tore his flesh with his teeth, he would cherish. _A engagement ring_. He thought rather cynically. 

Roth’s hand dropped between Jacob’s legs, fingers rubbing relentlessly against his clit. He pinched and rolled, flicking the tiny nub with expertise until Jacob cried out, raising his hips to Maxwell’s thrusts and cuming with a gutted cry. He painted the sheets, pussy orgasming and massassing the alpha’s cock with strong contractions. Roth growled, shoving his hips tight against Jacob’s skin and feeling his knot swell and tie the two together. 

Jacob heaved, panting and eyes closed through his pleasure as he felt Roth paint him deep. The alpha cum hot, filling him more than he thought he could take, the rolls of their hips coaxing two more orgasms out of him. Roth carefully led them to lay chest to back, he spooning the brunet and arms draped around his hips. His fingers abusing Jacob’s clit until the assassin was squirming with over stimulation and begging for him to stop. “I’ll take care of you Jacob, through it all. Stay here until it’s over.” Roth kissed up and down his shoulder and neck, Jacob could only nod through his pants. 

He had never been so happy in his life.

_“Why? Why do all of this?”_  
“ _Why do I do anything? Why not_.”  
Jacob felt the tingle of Roth’s lips pressed against his for the last time still. He had been living in a rose colored world with Roth. They had waltzed a murder duo, captured by Roth’s enigmatic spell. But it ended the day Roth would have murdered children. A part of him wasn’t shocked. It had been fun and games until then. The other part of him was horrified, if he could do this to any child, what was to stop him from hurting his child? _Their child_. Jacob hadn’t known he was with child then, but he had the inkling. The sense of dread if he didn’t kill Roth now, all he would do was hurt. Hurt everything he loved, even hurt himself if it meant getting back at Jacob for his betrayal. 

When he hoisted the alpha up on the rope, stabbing him through the neck and felt the kiss, he was taken back. One part of him was furious with the alpha _they could have had it all_ , the other grieved that Roth kissed him one last time. Didn’t he know sealing their lips together would doom Jacob’s heart to forever be broken? Knowing the one man who loved, respected, and didn’t see him for a omega would die and haunt him till he died? He hated him for that last kiss, and yet he could not find the strength to wipe it from his mouth. 

When Roth gave his last breath, Jacob silently wept. He took his handkerchief and wiped his blood, leaning down and kissed him like he did the first time. _Slow, careful, and Earth shattering_. 

The coming months Jacob laid low. He stayed away from Evie, pubs were harder but he learned to steer clear after a few alphas tried to get him to come home with him.  
“How about a second baby, eh sweetheart?”  
“Where’s your alpha? Leave you up the duff?”  
A few broken teeth scattered the bar tables and the barkeep threw him out. “No unkempt omegas! You cause enough trouble with your hormones.”  
So Jacob did what Jacob did best, he wandered. Wandered as he grew wider, tired, and felt the life inside him start to kick. 

Evie found him the night he went into labor. He had pinched a nerve in his hip, falling down in a alley and his water broke. He couldn’t move, lay panting as he screamed. One of Clara’s children found him and raced for his sister. Evie picked him up carefully, carrying him into an abandoned building. It would have to do. Jacob was in no condition to move, the carriage would be too dangerous with blighters about, and he may need help delivering his child. 

It took 4 hours of Jacob crying and screaming, Evie wincing as she shouted commands at her brother. The building was filled with a last scream, and then a baby’s wailing as air filled their lungs. Evie began to sob, shocked and happy to see this new life. She cut the cord and a few buttons on Jacob’s shirt. “H-hey.” He growled as she placed the babe against his skin and it began to latch on. Jacob grunted until relaxing as the babe drank from him for all he was worth. “Just like-”  
“Don’t. Don’t ruin it.” Evie sighed, leaning over and kissed Jacob’s forehead.  
“She’s beautiful.” Jacob murmured, running a hand through raven black hair. “My little crow..” 


End file.
